The secret relationship between the cat and mouse
by happychild13
Summary: Kyo is tired of being treated as if he were a minority! So he wishes to fight Yuki and change his own future, but while attempting to fight Yuki he accidentally brings up the past... now what will happen between them? A short story that will contain yaoi and sexual content
1. The decision

_**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket**_

 _ **A/N: This is for Batman (the name I call her) also is meh first time wth yaoi ok!**_

 _Damn_ kyo thought _if I don't beat Yuki in a fight soon I may never escape my fate that's soon to come!_ Kyo was mad, he was mad at all the zodiacs, the torment he suffered because of them never stopped all because he was born as the cat. IT WASN'T HIS FAULT! and yet he was still treated like shit. Well he was TIRED of it! Today was the day he could feel it in his bones, today was the day he beat Yuki.

Of course no one else but Tohru would listen to him and his constant rambling on how he was gonna beat Yuki today, and as expected no one believed him at all. WELL HE WOULD SHOW THEM! He prepared for the fight for hours as Yuki still hadn't come home yet. _Well I guess he just knows that i'm going to beat his rat face into a pulp doesn't he?_ Kyo continued to tell himself this but a small part in his mind kept wondering if he was correct or was he going to fail like he always has before.

When Yuki had walked into his house and softly called out that he was home Kyo had gone to meet him which had surprised Yuki.

"What are you doing here greeting me instead of Tohru?" he had asked Kyo with a sneer.

"Well if you must ask" a smiling Kyo replied "I was here to.." he suddenly stopped talking as he swung a hit at Yuki. Yuki blocked the surprise hit nonetheless and was so obviously ticked you could see his veins popping.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Yuki as he glared at Kyo.

"What do you think?" replied an agitated Kyo.

"You'll never win you know that right?" Yuki had said.

"We will see. We will see" is all that Kyo replied

"Whatever just get out of my way!" Yuki said to Kyo making sure that Kyo knew who was the lower of the two, and it was not Yuki.

"I'M TIRED OF HOW YOU ALWAYS TREAT ME LIKE A MINORITY YUKI!" screamed Kyo "WHAT HAPPENED TO US BEFORE EVERYTHING YOU PROMISED THAT-" but he was cut off as soon as Yuki had put his hand over his mouth and told him to shut up.

Yuki knew that this was coming but he just sighed and said follow me.


	2. Memories

_**A/N: oh mai this is harder than expected xD specially when sis is watching poods in deh background**_

Kyo listened and followed Yuki as he was told, he was excited to know what Yuki had to say about their past but also anxious, what if Yuki didn't… well it didn't matter he was going to hope for the best and if it fails he'd just fight Yuki. As they walked to where ever Yuki was taking them Kyo had flashbacks of the past.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~**_

 _Kyo had blushed as Yuki asked him out. Kyo was told that dating another boy was wrong and to do it was a sin and if he sinned he would never be forgiven because he was the cat, but to Kyo none of those words had matter to him right then, it had just been him and Yuki. Kyo was excited to go out with Yuki even though they received many stares from their caretakers, well Yuki's caretakers because Kyo wasn't allowed to live with anyone else besides his trainer. He didn't know what he and Yuki were doing to receive stares such as these because all he was doing was showing his love to Yuki by holding his hand- he knew this is what you did because before his mommy and daddy died he saw them smiling and holding hands as well. So why were they staring like that? His naturally neutral face turned rather moody and Yuki had seen to have sensed it and asked him what was wrong. Of course kyo had just smiled and replied that nothing was wrong and that they should just keep walking to wherever Yuki was taking them._

 _ **~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~**_

 _Huh_ Kyo thought _this is turning to be like that day so long ago._ He stole a glance at Yuki and saw the face he was making and wondered why he was making such a determined face. Kyo thought that something was going to happen but he didn't know how right he was in that moment as he slipped into his memories once more.

 _ **~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~**_

 _Kyo was surprised to have been taken to a room that led to a secret garden._

" _Only I know where this place is Kyo, no one else so you have to promise to keep it a secret ok?" Yuki said_

" _I understand Yuki" Kyo said giggling "It'll be our little secret." Yuki smiled and showed him around the garden. After a few minutes of the small tour Yuki had given Kyo, Yuki and Kyo were both sitting under a tree._

" _Kyo" Yuki said._

" _Ya?" replied Kyo._

" _Close your eyes" Yuki demanded, and Kyo had done what he was told to do. He was surprised as he felt a warm pair of lips pressed against his own and even more surprised as he kissed back. The kind of kiss little children gave to others that they loved, only this kiss held a little more spark._

 _ **~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~**_


	3. Rejection?

_**A/N: Ok so in this story there will only be around 3-5 chapters and because I need sleep because of school these chaps will be quite short. I'M SORRY JUST DON'T KILL ME (even tho no one will cuz i'm talking to myself)**_

Kyo was snapped back into reality as Yuki yelled his name.

"What?" Kyo asked not realizing what was happening.

"You were out of it and you didn't realize we were here." replied Yuki.  
"Oh" was all Kyo could say. So when Kyo looked around and saw that they were in the one place that he just remembered, their secret place that held such a dear memory, the garden.

"Why are we here?" Kyo asked in surprise.

"Because it's the only place without prying ears." was the answer that Kyo recieved.

"Anyways Kyo" said Yuki "you need to know that what happened between us so long ago in the past is exactly what it is- the past. I know that you may have thought different because of our promise" Yuki tried to continue but Kyo interrupted him and asked "What promise?" which all that Yuki did was roll his eyes to, not knowing that Kyo was serious.

"Anyways before you so rudely interrupted me I was about to tell you that I understand If you hate me more than ever know but you need to know that I have moved on and i'm now in love with Tohru, not you. I may seem rude now but in the long run i'm sure you will understand me and respect the opinion i'm giving you today because it is true and I can tell, by the look in your eyes, you know that what i'm saying is true." Yuki took a deep breath after saying all of these words to Kyo, but he didn't notice the sad look in Kyo's eyes. _This isn't the end is it? How can I save this? Can I? Is this really happening? Why do I deserve this all i've ever tried to be was good._ These were all thoughts that were going on in Kyo's head, but Kyo knew he could do something about this and do he would. What he did next surprised Yuki and neither of them will ever forget it no matter what may happen in their lives.


	4. Lovely end

_**A/N: ok i'm in school being a loner writing this -tear- gah I have to run the mile later ;-; like in ten minutes so enjoy while I suffer. Also i'm not good at this romance stuff. Gomenasai and please review it so I can know what to work on (batman -_-)**_

Kyo had wrapped his arms around Yuki and started to kiss him. Yuki kept trying to get out of Kyo's grasp but surprisingly Kyo had overpowered him. Kyo knew he wasn't going to let go of Yuki no matter what Yuki and the others thought. _It's my turn_ thought Kyo _It's my turn to finally have what_ _ **I**_ _want for once, not what someone else wants._ While Kyo was thinking he didn't notice that Yuki was now leaning into the kiss but when he did he took that opportunity to deepen the kiss between the two. Kyo slid his tongue into Yuki's mouth and the twos tongues had danced the waltz with each other. Yuki had started to run his hands through Kyo's hair and Kyo had moved in closer to Yuki so that there was no space in between each other.

Kyo had felt a spark between the two causing a hunger in him to come out that he never knew was there before, the hunger to diminish anything between the two and claim Yuki as his own. Yuki had felt the same spark and knew what Kyo wanted, causing him to break the kiss and try to pull away from Kyo.

"No Kyo we can't." said Yuki

"What do you mean we can't" Kyo replied "I've waited for this moment patiently for years now. YOU cannot take it away from me!" and Yuki knew Kyo was right. Yuki knew that he was right and that he didn't have the right to say no to him after all Kyo has went through waiting for Yuki. Yuki started to give Kyo permission to continue on but was cut off as a pair of hungry lips were pressed against his own roughly. This passion consumed the both of them to the point of no return as Kyo began unbuckling Yuki's belt as he had done to his own. Yuki during this time had just continued the passionate kiss between the two not caring what Kyo had been doing, because he wanted it as well. Minutes passed as the two sat there kissing and caressing each other until the need was to great for Kyo to contain. He gently lay Yuki on the ground and spread Yuki's legs apart, positioning his dick between Yuki's ass and began thrusting into him slowly. Yuki moaned and knew that this was right, he wanted this, and he loved Kyo very much so he realised in that moment. _I guess_ thought Yuki _that over the years with people influencing me and putting me under peer pressure I was to afraid to tell kyo._ Yuki had moaned louder as Kyo thrusted harder and faster into him. The two exchanged words of love and reassurance as they made love.

"Yuki I can't hold it in longer…" Kyo told Yuki and Yuki knowing this was coming responded to him saying

"It's ok Kyo release your love inside of me" and that's what Kyo did. Kyo ejaculated inside of Yuki with such a feeling he moaned a little. He fell atop of Yuki breathing hard and enjoying his time with Yuki.

A little later after the two had made love they were resting under a tree in the garden with Yuki resting his head on Kyo's shoulder while Kyo wrapped his arm around Yuki. Kyo gently started to drift back into his memories

~~~~~~ _ **FlashBack**_ ~~~~~

 _The two children knew that they were going to be separated soon so they played together for as long as they could, but by the end of the day they both knew Kyo was going to be taken away again so Yuki had an idea that would keep the two together forever._

" _Let's make a promise Kyo." young Yuki had said._

" _Ok, lets" said the young Kyo. Yuki then proceeded to cup Kyo's hand in his own and make a promise to be together forever. Pleased with himself he smiled at Kyo but Kyo himself didn't seem satisfied with that so he told Yuki to give him his hand. Yuki curious of what the other boy intended to do so he did as he was told._

" _I Kyo Sohma make a promise to Yuki Sohma that we two are to always and should always be together." He cut his hand letting small drops of blood come from the torn skin and did the same to Yuki, making a blood promise to each other. At the end of it all the young boys smiled and whispered 'aeternum' into each other's ears._

 _ **end of flashback**_

Kyo traced the scar on Yuki's hand from their promise with a smile on his face and gently leaned in and whispered the word they both told each other before they were separated. Kyo gently kissed the scar and knew the two of them were going to be together forever.

The End.

 _ **A/N:**_ _**This is the end bby. Hope your happy batman. Anyways good news I didn't have to run the mile. Also the reviews were my friend who read it on my account and couldn't just tell me in person EVEN though we were right next to each other. (batman -_-)**_


End file.
